Love and a Bite
by T.hastings
Summary: Hanna Marin is Rosewood days beauty queen Aria Montgomery is one of her three best friends ...What happens if one morning while on their way to school both girls get bitten by a werewolf ? What happens if -A outs their sexuality to their parents? well why not read and find out
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: this is my first pll fan fic and i may have some semblence of an idea on how to begin but i need more ideas a story if anyone knows how to put a beta on a story either pm it to me or review**_


	2. Chapter 2Beginnings

Hanna

We all have fears thoughts that we cant shake and dreams that let us know who we're destined for me I know I'm Destined for someone but it's not who i thought it to be at first. All I knew was that I no longer loved the badass that is Caleb Rivers but I honestly didn't know what to say because I am in love with my bestfriend Aria Montgomery. Who knew? Obviously I didn't because we had this daily routine that we never noticed, even still I know that somehow we are meant for each other but I can't explain it. Today basically started off like any other day I had just gotten out of bed albeit a little grudgingly at first 'stupid alarm clocks' I thought as I made to sit up I hear my mom.

"Han Aria is here!" she shouts knowing damn well that will get me up and out of bed because according to her we've liked each other for years,I don't know about you but I'd say that's a bunch of bull shit looking back on it Alison used to tease one of us and the person we now like would defend us.

_It was tueday just after school Aria,Spencer,Emily,Alison, and I were all on our way to the grille to have lunch and a cup of coffee that we had brought from starbucks along the way five of the hottest girls in rosewood though I was still a little insecure about my weight and didn't wanna hear anymore from heft hanna to hottie hanna jokes I'd done enough crying in school when I bolted from the classroom I knew Aria had followed me to the nearest girls room by the distinct ' !' and 'I'll go get her' from Aria. Once I got to the girls bathroom I sat over by the wall my head buried in the knees of my apple bottom jeans crying I heard the door open and a melodius voice call my name "Hanna sweety" it said I looked to my left and saw Aria sitting there._

_"Hey Aria what are you doing out of class baby?" I asked curious as to why my bestfriend and girl crush would be out of class at all let alone her favorite subject just to come talk to hefty hanna._

_" I was worried about you hanna you just up and bolted out of class was it something those idiot boys in class said if so I can go back and kick them all in the balls?" she asked I giggled and smiled at her, those hazel doe like eyes of hers always left me breathless I looked at her lips they were a lucious pink that I wanted to kiss I looked back up to see her looking at my own lips as soon as we were leaning in I hear the door to the restroom open but i don't care until I hear Ali's annoying voice._

_"Awww look you guys hefty has a crush on the runt of the litter" she said._

_I blushed "so what Alison it shouldn't matter to you any damned way" I snapped at her._

_"whoa calm down hanna" Spencer said._

_"NO! I am sick and tired of being her fucking lap dog when all she does is make fun of each one of us for her own amusement contrary to popular belief she isn't the center of the fucking universe!" I shouted._

_"What'd you just say hefty?" Alison asked with venom dripping in each word._

_"I said quit being a self centered pretentious BITCH and act like a real friend you ignorant insufferable dumb blonde of a slut your the reason blonde females are degrade no one else" I replied just as venomously._

_"Hanna enough please calm down" Emily pleaded._

_"How can you stand by her Em and all she does is treat you like a damned dog?" I asked._

_" Because Emily loves me if this is the thanks I get for making you popular then don't sit at my table"Alison answered for Emily._

_"Is you named Emily Nicole fucking Fields no it isn't she can speak for herself"I stated ready to slap a hoe oh look it's one right here in front of me._

_"you know what? she's right Alison you really are a pretentious bitch" Spencer said._

_"Alison you seriously need to quit degrading your friends" Aria stated._

_"Ali why do you bully your friends think about that answer for me when you find the real reason you know where to find us"Emily said as we left Alison standing there shocked as the four of us walked passed her and out the door._

It's been two years since that fight and two years since Ali's death it shook us all to the core we've been tight knit ever since. I'd say I felt bad about the arguement but I would be lying I may miss Alison but I won't take back what i said she deserved it though she was still my friend, even if she was a total bitch but maybe things might be looking up for me.

Aria

Getting up in the mornings aren't always easy I should know, because for a year I had thought I was in love with my english teacher Ezra Fitts turns out I couldn't help but fall for one of my bestfriends. Who is this bestfriend? you ask its none other than the queen bee of Rosewood day Hanna Marin though she doesn't know this and I intend to keep it that way until holloween that is. You see out of the four of us hanna and I are closer to each other more so than with Emily and Spencer, earlier this year hanna and her boyfriend caleb got into a serious argument and they ended up splitting up the same can be said for me and Ezra though we had been arguing on and off over the last year and this time I actually snapped. We broke up six months ago and it doesn't hurt as much as it should but I don't care while I sat in the Marins kitchen I couldn't help but remember how hanna and i had met.

_My family and I had just moved in across the street from an all white victorian house with a pickett fence sitting on a tree swing is a pretty blonde girl all by herself as if no one has wanted to play with her. Looking both ways before I do I dart across the street so i can talk to her and play as well if possible._

_"Hi my names Aria what's yours?" I asked as I reached the fence smiling._

_" My names Hanna you just moved in across from us right?" she asked._

_"Yeah do you wanna play maybe be friends?" I asked hoping she'd say yes._

_"sure though I don't know why you wanna be friends with me no one else wants to"she said._

_"then they are idiots" I said smiling and soon we had begun playing _


	3. Chapter 3sexy and a dream car

**Third person pov**

Aria sat in the Marins kitchen waiting for Hanna to come downstairs so they could head to school being two of rosewoods hottest girls meant they were in on the most trending fashions to date. Aria had sat in the Marins kitchen for no more than forty five minutes later Hanna came downstairs her hair curled beautifully wearing a Chanel halter top with hollister skinny jeans and some Louie vaton six inch heals she was beautiful and Aria was breathless her pulse roaring in her ears she had no clue what it was she was feeling but it was overwhelming to her. It had taken Hanna forty five minutes she had been searching for the right outfit to impress aria and when she found it she couldn't help but put it on 'it'd be fun to see her reaction' she thought and damn was it worth it to see the look that she'd have on her beautiful face.

**Hanna**

After getting dressed and applying my make up I went downstairs where I knew aria was waiting. Being the dramatic person I am I descended the stairs at a slow yet deliberate pace, because as soon as I got downstairs and saw the look on Aria's face I laughed and blushed. Though what shocked me most was the fact that Aria had been practically drooling since I came down walking over to her I smiled placing my arms around her waist and pecked her lips with my own, smiling I stepped back and grinned.

"hey baby you ready to go?" I asked.

"sure sweetheart you look gorgeous by the way" answered aria with a smile.

I'll be honest with you I blushed but never the less kissed her again. This time before I had the chance to pull back she deepened the kiss running her tongue along my bottom lip begging for entrance I happily obliged to her silent request. We would've continued but we had to get to school so I pulled away albeit reluctant to do so I pulled away because, despite my wanting more I would have to wait and so would she. Though aria can be quite the seductress no matter her size or weight but we didn't have time for our usual round of games just as we were about to leave I heard my mom.

"Hanna wait I have something for you!" she shouted.

"what is it mom?" I asked feeling giddy all of a sudden.

Hey I like presents what did you expect? Its exciting to me to get new presents especially if its a new car because they are the best presents of all instead of speaking I found myself being blindfolded and lead outside by Aria next thing I know I'm stopped outside of the gate and I hear my mom.

"you ready Hanna?" she asked.

I nodded yes.

"okay take of your blindfold" she told me and I complied when the blindfold was gone I was practically drooling because there in front of me was a silver and blue two tone Maserati turbo 719 a 2013 edition on top of which lay my best friend and crush Aria Rose Montgomery looking sexy as ever I smiled and tackled my mom in a hug screaming.

"thank you thank you thank you!" I practically yelled.

"your welcome now go to school" she replied walking away.

"well can we see what this car can do?" asked Aria.

I grinned and got in the driver seat turning the ignition as the car roared to life and raced from in front of the house to the school I was happy for the first time genuinely happy in a long while.

**Aria**

She was happy and that beautiful smile of hers was infectious even I couldn't help but smile back. I had not seen Hanna smile a genuine smile in years it was good to see again but, who knows how long this little gift her mom gave her brought it back I had missed it. When we arrived at school in Hanna's new Maserati everyone and I mean everyone including Spencer and Emily stopped in their tracks wondering who was sitting in the car while Hanna and I grinned thinking this would be funny to see but, who knows only one way to find out as if she was reading my mind Hanna and I both put on our Cartier sunglasses and opened the doors stepping out in sync with satisfied smiles on everyone at their expressions even going so far as to giggle at the expressions of Emily and Spencer as we approached them. The way Spencer looked at the car then Hanna and I you'd swear she was a fish out of water though what I find scandalous is that Spencer and Emily seem to be oblivious to the sexual tension between themselves they say Hanna and I are the same way but I know for a fact we aren't even like that at all.

Looking over at Emily its easy to tell she loves Spencer she's just too stubborn to admit it then again the same can be said for Spencer. No sooner had we all made our way to our lockers did Spencer come standing in front of Hanna and I.

"What's up Spence?" I asked.

"since when did Hanna get the new Maserati 719 2013 edition?" she asked.

"this morning my mom gave it to me" replied Hanna.

We were standing in the hallway talking Hanna had her back against the lockers with her arms around my waist as we talked to the girls she was smiling into my hair when I last looked up but, Emily being the ever curious girl that she is brought me out of my trance.

"What has Hanna so happy?" she asked.

"she just got her dream car?" I asked though it was supposed to be a statement.

"yeah I know that I meant the way you two are cuddled against the lockers her arms around your waist and smiling in your hair when you look at her" she replied.


	4. Chapter 4 Longing for it to be real

**Emily'**

Spencer and I had just gotten to school me in my 2012 mustang gt and her in her Mercedes MCclaren we were on our way up the stairs of the school when we heard the loud yet silent purr of a new car. Turning to the sound I look and see a Maserati 719 turbo 2013 edition two toned sapphire blue and white this car was even more bad ass than my mustang and Spencer Benz put together but, my question is who the hell is driving it? The answer I had no idea but it looks like I might get it because the doors just opened and what I'm looking at is unbelievable out of the car steps two of my best friends Hanna Marin and Aria Montgomery. Hanna wearing hollister skinny jeans with a Chanel halter top and a pair of Louie vaton heels while Aria wore a Chanel halter top with apple bottom skinny jeans and Chanel heels they were coming toward us in a fit of giggles most likely do to our expressions. Once we all were in school by our lockers I looked behind me to see Spencer approach Aria and Hanna

"what's up Spence" aria asked.

"since when did Hanna get the Maserati 719 2013 edition?" Spencer asked.

"this morning my mom gave it to me" Hanna replied.

We were standing in the hallway talking and I noticed Aria looked up and Hanna was smiling while her hands were around Aria's waist me being the ever curious girl that I am I had to ask.

"Whats got Hanna so happy" I asked.

"she just got her dream car?" asked aria though it sounded like it was meant as a statement.

"yeah I know that I meant the way you two are cuddled up against the lockers her hands around your waist and smiling in your hair every time you look at her" I said.

"you're one to talk em you and Spencer do the same thing as we do if not more" Hanna said. Needless to say I blushed as did Spencer while they giggled at our expense though she is right Spencer and I actually kiss once in a while before each bell rings I suppose they do as well.

**Spencer**

Never in all my years would I have thought that anyone not even Noel Khan would beat me in having the most expensive car in rosewood. Turns out the universe just loves to prove me wrong because when I saw my two best friends step out of a Maserati 719 turbo 2013 edition my expression must have been priceless because they burst into a fit of giggles. I took one last look at the car and made my way inside with the girls where we stood in the hallway and talked for a while until the bell rang Emily and I headed off to AP world history while Hanna and Aria went to English today seemed like it was going to get interesting to say the least. Though I had no idea just how right my assumption would be that is until my phone buzzed in my purse I knew it had to be a text I just hoped it was from my mom or Toby too bad I'm not always so lucky because when I opened the message can you guess who it was from if you guessed -A then you guessed right.

_**I knew you four were sluts but I didn't know this out the other two or mama Hastings is gonna find out her little girl isn't as perfect as she thought -A**_

fuck how does this bitch always know something before even us this shit just keeps getting better and better.


	5. Chapter 5 raped and bitten

_**Hanna**_

Aria and I share the exact same schedule just as I am sure spencer and emily share the same classes as well. Aria and I both want to come out but we're both scared to do so though there is nothing stopping us from doing so we just aren't ready to do so, that's why we keep it to ourselves for now though we tend to get lost in our own lives.

**_Third person_**

The end of the school day could not come sooner for Aria, Hanna, Spencer, and Emily more so spencer than the rest because now she had a choice to make out her best friends as well as herself or let -A out her to her mom and by extension out the other girls to their parents. Spencer didn't know what to do for once in her life Spencer Hastings was utterly confused either way she had to talk to someone so she sent emily a text

**To: Emily**

**From:Spencer**

_**hey emily baby you mind coming over i need some advice ~S**_

_**To:Spencer**_

_**From:Emily**_

_**sure thing spence you know im there if you need me ~E**_

Needless to say she was right when she said it emily had always been there for those that she loved no matter what happens that spencer knew for damned sure but neither she nor emily knew what would happen when they next saw the girls. Hanna and aria were walking home taking a shortcut through the park just for the extra time together when both were grabbed from behind. Neither girl knew what was going on only that they were being dragged into the woods where no one could hear them scream. It doesn't help to know that your attackers are people you used to love.

_**Aria**_

I was struggling against ezra but it seemed the more I fought the more painful the slaps he gave me I felt dirty and violated which was happening right now as he sucked on my right breast as he fingered me. I was pinned against the tree helpless I thought he was done but I was wrong when I tried to get away he pinned me again and thrust his cock into my pussy breaking my hymen I screamed in absolute terror and pain midway to his climax I heard a growl looking behind him I saw this big ass wolf. As, Ezra went to thrust in again the wolf lunged and ripped him off and out of me and killed him before it turned to me and bit me on the side as I cried.

_**Hanna**_

Walking through the park with aria I felt someone come up behind me and start dragging me to the woods. I was kicking and fighting off my attacker the whole way into the woods until I was slammed into a tree by the man I thought I loved caleb rivers just as he went to suck on my breast I heard a terrified scream and punched him in the face. As, he went to punch me and drag me back to the tree he had me on I heard a growl and apparently he heard it too because I heard the click of a 9mm pistol being cocked back I turned just in time to see a wolf jump over me and start to maul him and kill his sorry ass once his screams died down I turned to the wolf in fear it looked at me for a second before biting me on the side and leading me to a terrified aria whom I quickly picked up despite my bleeding side and ran for the nearest house with tears in my eyes the only thought I had as I looked at arias shaking form was 'hold on aria hold on '. It turns out that the park we cut through to head home wasn't far from spencers now normally I wouldn't go to spencer for much except maybe homework but this was crucial so once I had caught sight of spencers house I don't even know if I knocked all I know is I crashed through the door rolling roughly on the floor of the foyer before i crawled my way to aria and passed out.

_**Third Person**_

Spencer had been calmly sitting upstairs in her room with her best friend and girlfriend emily fields watching a moving and making out when they heard the door crash open downstairs and the sound of glass breaking as vases fell. Hearing this noise the couple paused their movie and made their way downstairs having already called rosewood pd about a possible break in when they reached the stairs both girls were hoping to find a burglar trying to rob the hastings house not their best friends on the floor covered in dirt and laying in pools of blood. Gathering they're witts spencer and emily sprinted downstairs one to retrieve the first aid kit the other went to try and stop the bleeding of the blonde and auburn haired girl on the floor in the doorway as spencer bent to try and stop arias bleeding she heard between an angry growl to a soft whimper coming from her blonde friend as she reached for the auburn girls hand as if trying to protect her seeing this spencer spoke.

"Hanna it's okay you're both safe" spencer said

"ge-get away fr-from he-her" she replied as she struggled to cover aria with her body.

"hanna you have to let me help her or she'll die" emily said entering the room.

Hanna looked up her eyes becoming silver slits wolf like one would say as she crouched in front of arias prone form her eyes darting from spencer to emily until she covered her ears as they heard the police fireman and emt sirens headed toward the hastings residence a low growl coming from her throat. As the emts entered the house they looked at hanna nervously while spencer and emily shook their heads for them not to come closer as hanna looked at the emts she pointed to the gurneys behind them as she looked at spencer as she calmed down her eyes drooping from loss of blood

"we go in the same bus and put in the same hospital room" she said before passing out

Spencer caught her best friend as she looked at the emt hoping he heard her friends request as emily called the montgomerys and hannah's mom


	6. Chapter 6Silver Eyes,Hospitals,&werewolv

_**Third person**_

Spencer sat there looking at the EMT as they nodded signaling they heard what her friend had said and to notify her that it was what they had planned anyway because the other ambulance was off somewhere else at the moment so this was the only option. Having been told this Spencer had become very relieved to know her friends would be fine she would hate to face the wrath of an already traumatized Hanna as it was what she saw a second ago only confirmed that Hanna and Aria were destined for each other.

Emily had sat back in astonishment at the lengths Hanna went to protect Aria from them as if something worse than them bleeding happened to the both of them so when she went to help Spencer up and to get the keys for Spencer's car she had a million thoughts running through her mind. No one could possibly understand what had happened to the two the only thing Emily really wished was that her friends would be okay.

Ashley Marin had the day off of work today but had went to get her daughters car so she could go grocery shopping because her own Maserati was in the shop so she got Hanna's. She had been sitting in her living room at home going through the TV channels when she heard the phone ring having no idea who could be calling at this time in the afternoon her thoughts wondered to Hanna 'where is that girl' she thought as she answered the phone.

"Hello Marin residence Ashley speaking" she said over the line.

"Oh thank god Mrs. Marin Hanna and aria are headed to the hospital" the voice said.

"Emily is that you and what are you talking about they're on their way here" she retorted.

"Can you go get Mrs. Montgomery and meet Spence and I at rosewood general and I'll explain everything then please?" she asked

"Sure" was Ashley's reply as she got the keys to her daughter's car and let to the Montgomery house to grab Aria's mom before she headed off to the hospital like Emily had said.

Ella Montgomery had been home for three hours grading homework and other school papers while she was waiting for her daughter to come home. She had just started grading her daughter's paper when she heard a knock at the door curious to see who besides Aria's best friends would be coming over this late in the day she got up to answer the door only to be shocked at seeing Ashley Marin standing on the other side with a worried expression written across her features. Looking into the eyes of one or your closet neighbors and friends you've made since moving to town is hard to do with worry written all over their face and your own but, you face it and allow that friend in.

When Ashley entered the Montgomery house hold she gave a slight smile to one of her closest friends worry clearly etched into her features as she walked into the living room she sat on the couch waiting on Ella. When the mother of her daughter's crush entered the room she sat down and looked around the room for a minute the two sat in silence until Ashley spoke

"Is Aria home yet Ella?" Ashley asked.

"No she isn't she hasn't even returned my calls do you know where she is?" Ella replied.

"I might have an idea Emily called me before I came over" she said quietly

"What's going on Ashley?" asked Ella.

"I think we need to go to rosewood general hospital" she replied standing up.

"Why Ashley tell me why" Ella asked again with more force.

"they might be there right now when Emily called she sounded extremely upset like something bad had happened to Hanna and aria Ella that's why so are you coming with me or staying here to worry" she snarled back heading toward the door only to be stopped when a hand grabbed her wrist. When she turned around she was met with the worried face of Ella Montgomery who was now in a lose track jacket as she watched her friend

"I'm coming with you" Ella said as she grabbed her house keys and purse following Ashley as they walk out the house and she locked the door behind her as soon as she was in the car Ashley took off for the hospital. Now when most parents enter a hospital and it has something to do with one of their children you'd expect for at least one doctor to greet you and explain about either your son/daughters condition or anything else you might want to know but with them none of that happened until Emily and Spencer appeared before the elder Montgomery and Marin.

_**Spencer**_

Emily and I were pacing around the waiting room silent tears leaking from our eyes as we consider the worst case scenario though I was praying to every sentient being out there that my friends would pull through whatever it was that made Hanna act so strange. When I went to make another pass in my pacing I noticed both Mrs. Marin and Mrs. Montgomery enter the hospital looking frantic as I walk over to them my arm around Emily's waist

"They're in the or right now" I said looking into their eyes as I held Emily.

"What do you mean they're in the O.R. Spencer" asked Mrs. Marin.

I looked at Mrs. Marin and Mrs. Montgomery and sighed preparing to explain to them but Emily beat me to it.

"Spencer and I were upstairs in her room watching a movie and talking when we heard the front door crashing down as if someone had kicked it in and it sounded as if someone had hit the floor rather roughly what really got our attention was the shattering glass. Tentatively Spencer and I went downstairs to see what happened or if anyone had actually broken in after calling the police when we reached the top of the stairs we saw both aria and Hanna lying in a large pool of blood we called 911 again quickly while I went for a first aid kit and something to stop the bleeding with Aria's bleeding was worse but as soon as Spencer reached over to touch Aria hanna snapped to but her eyes weren't their normal sapphire blue they were silver the doctor did a rape kit when they came in and found traces of semen on both of them" Emily finished in a whisper as she sobbed again.

"WHAT!" both Mrs. Marin and Mrs. Montgomery yelled.

"They were raped they don't know who but I have my suspicions as to who the asses were that raped my friends" I said.

"Who" asked Mrs. Montgomery?

"Caleb Rivers and Ezra Fitz" I said looking at the mothers of two of my best friends.

None of them knew what else had transpired yet and I intend to keep it that way so what, if my mom finds out that I am gay I highly doubt she'd turn me away with the added bonus of me not being able to have a child without being artificially inseminated or having to adopt. I turned around with Emily still in my grasp as we make our way back to my mom and Mrs. Fields.

_**Emily**_

Walking back over to my mom and Mrs. Hastings as I clung to Spencer like she was my life line I was worried for my friends but now I was worried about their mothers. Looking at my mom I hoped she'd get what I was asking my mom was fine with me being gay and she was happy as long as I was so there was basically no stopping me telling my mom Spencer and I were together oh well they'll find out soon enough.

Right now what worried me was the safety of my best friends more than anything I really hoped they were okay Spencer says she knows who did this and I have a hunch I did to because, if I knew anything those two were always stronger together more so than Spencer and I thought I truly hope they catch those two because I have a feeling if what I think the bite marks on their sides mean that those two will be a force to be reckoned with Hanna alone can topple a person's status at school but Hanna and Aria together and they're the number one power couple in school Spencer and I pulling in second behind them


	7. Chapter 7 AN

**Authors Note: i am currently having a bit of writers block for certain stories but i am happy to all my reviewers for the awesome ideas and the crazy comments i am glad to have awesome people behind me when it comes to my writing i will be honest with most of you this is the only feasible way to control my pent up emotions and it is the only way i technically approve of doing just that **

**To my Rangers of Perseus fans: chapter 15 is up with a small preview of a possible beginning chapter 20**

**To my Love and And A Bite fans: i am working on chapter seven today i will try to make it a thousand words maybe longer i have no idea but you'll know when i post it i'll have a side note for you**

**To my We are not Alone fans: i am getting stuck every now and again as i write the story writers block sucks for all involved ethan's new name will not be michael as this has a slight crossover of underworld in it so any names you have send them in a review or pm them to me i will use whatever suggestions in a poll as the story goes on the one with the most votes will be the name that i use so thank you.**

**To my McCall Returns fans: chapter three has been posted and was one thousand and twenty four words its my understanding that some of you would like longer chapters and i intend to happily oblige with that request in regards to ALL STORIES as of now chapter four is a slight mystery to me as i have a vague sense of how funeral preparations are done so i will need help with that as well as how to do scotts mom part of the story before her visit to the hospital and the call to scott and his pack so...yeah also i have a few guest with me **

**Scott: you just had to kill my mom huh toby?**

**Me: is it a problem McCall**

**Allison: he's just distraught toby but why did you do it?**

**Me: i have my reasons its part of the plot**

**Percy: quit trying to get me to do the disclaimers gods damn it!**

**Me: JACKSON need i kick your kelp headed ass again **

**Artemis: Damn it percy you do realize he controls our fate?**

**Ethan: Seriously dude don't make him kill us all in our own stories because you refuse to do as he asked**

**Percy: Hades no i will never do one of his disclaimers this i swear on th-**

**Me: if you say river styx i will have artemis raped and killed before i let you Zeus and hestia reach her**

**Hestia: now toby you know you won't do that to a woman **

**Lydia: why are stiles and i together**

**Zeus: i will kill you hastings**

**Me: cool it airhead or you'll be the first immortal to be killed by a mortal**

**Stiles & Scott: BURN!**

**ME:well while zeus gets some ice for his burns and pride i would like to say that these stories will be uploaded as quickly as possible on my profile i have a poll i want completed if i get no votes on the poll i don't continue either story i will write the chapters but they shall not be posted please do the poll R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8 hospitals and silver eyes rema

_**Hanna's pov**_

I thought I was dead I had thought I lost her the world seemed dead in comparison without aria in it. I way drowning in a pool of something warm and sticky through the blackness I am drowning in an ocean of blood when I realized I wasn't drowning any longer instead I woke maybe only for an instant but it was long enough to recognize the white of the hospital blankets and I was unconscious again the next time I awoke was to a soft whimpering next to me I turn my head one hundred eighty degrees to the right as I spot aria surrounded by a team of doctors and from the look of it male. My growling menacing and soft as it was alerted both to the fact that I was awoke looking at the doctors my growl grew in tone substantially as they backed away from her as I struggled to stand to go by her side.

_**No one's pov**_ (3rd person)

Everyone that was in the waiting sat in wait when they heard a growl coming from Hanna's and Aria's room each person family and friend hot up sprinting in the direction of the noise hoping to stop whatever was in the girls room reaching the door they heard the distinct thuds of a pole against head and bodies hitting the floor. Upon opening the door they stopped in their tracks to see Hanna holding Aria in a tight embrace still growling looking at them causing Ashley Marin to gasp at her daughter's eyes they were no longer the sapphire blue she was born with but a stunning lunar silver.

Ashley had been the first of the group to hear the growling her head snapped up at the sound and she grimaced knowing full well that she had some serious explanations because whatever her daughter had been bitten by had awoken a heritage a gene that she'd been born with when she had adopted her.

The second person to hear the growling and soft whimpers was Ella Montgomery her head mimicking Ashley's as she grimaced knowing just as well as Ashley that the truth had to come out sooner or later they just hoped it wouldn't have been this soon because they knew this would both hurt and strengthen the girls.

Spencer and Emily were next to hear the sound because they had been on the receiving end of the sound hours prior knew exactly who and what was making that sound and why the sound was being made so they were the first to bolt for the room.

The next to take off were Ella and Ashley both worried for their daughters safety though they knew the girls would be wondering about their parents and their heritage.

Veronica Hastings brought up the rear as she finally heard the sound following her daughter and her girlfriend with her friends when they entered the room Ashley and Ella both 'gasped' audibly at the sight of twelve doctors, five nurses, and ten security guards knocked out scattered around the room with Hanna cradling a whimpering aria in her arms. What had shocked Ashley most was not that the girl's room was in total chaos but the silver irises that her daughter now looked at her with?

When Hanna finally tore her silver eyes from her mother she looked at the shaking girl in her arms before leaning down and kissing her full on the lips stopping the action from the tiny brunette completely only for her to return the kiss with equal passion not realizing that they had an audience in the room they break apart and smile at each other as Hanna puts aria on her feet they look into her eyes instead of the hazel green they were a topaz gold now as she smiled leaning into Hanna.

Emily and Spencer were first to break out of their trances as the each slung the packs off their backs Emily handing hers off to Hanna and Spencer handing hers off to aria which earned her a growl from Hanna before aria stopped her with a kiss which caused everyone to smirk but the girls soon scowled at their 'mothers' knowing they had some serious shit to explain Ashley and Ella cowered a bit at the look.

_**Aria's pov**_

I don't remember how Hanna and I got in the hospital nor do I remember the cause but I do know one thing for sure I love her unconditionally and irrevocably so when I awoke surround by a team of male doctors I whimpered not only because I was afraid after what happened noting that my brain was repressing the memory but also because Hanna was still unconscious I couldn't lose her not this easy not when I finally realized it was her I was destined for all along. Things are slowly getting better and Hanna nor myself have left each other's side for fear one might kill someone in pure rage it was established with our adoptive mothers that we'd always be their baby girls but we had to find our real parents first we were to start with mine then do Hanna's. I appreciate the fact that she's willing to wait we had agreed that when we came back to rosewood the following year we would have our own house do to the recent discovery that both Hanna and I had trust funds under the names we were actually born with but, I knew we needed this and so did our moms adoptive they may be but they were the ones to raise us since we were young. I enjoyed living with the Montgomery's they are the family I was never blessed with and I will find my real family though my name will take some getting used to and Hanna has taken a serious liking to it which I really don't mind. Emily and Spencer are trying to get used to the name it's kind of hard for them since they've known me as Aria for so long but I assured them that it's fine for them to continue to call me that as I watched Hanna in her black skinny jeans and tight fitted black t-shirt I couldn't help but stare at her breast for a second before turning my attention to what was going on around me.

Emily was in the middle of telling something to Spencer when she saw me looking at Hanna's breast that seemed to almost double in size once the wolf gene we was born with which had been dormant at the time and recently activated due to the bite from a week prior and smirked at the now topaz eyed brunette she decided to tease her.

**From: Emily**

**To: Aria/Lilly**

**Like what you see on Hanna huh?**

**From: Aria/Lilly**

**To: Emily**

**I have no clue what you're talking about O/O**

**From: Emily**

**To: Aria/Lilly**

**Sure you don't so why the blush?**

Damn she is lucky she is one of my best friends or I'd beat her to a pulp for teasing me about this then again Hanna's breast aren't the only ones that doubled in cup sizes I looked over at Hanna and she had a slight bit of drool on the corner of her lip so I kissed it away not before nipping at the skin making her moan softly. The school year is almost up and we will be free to leave in just two weeks I have been studying my ass of and so has Hanna her grade going from B's and C's to straight A's even Emily and Spencer were shocked at the sudden change in her grades it's like our minds were fully opened with the werewolf gene in play and it was a good thing because we had planned on leaving after school let out.

_**-Time Skip- 2weeks later**_

School is officially out and we are just finishing our last minute packing with Emily and Spencer we would be gone a whole year to see where our birth families are trying to locate anything from our past though we offered to let them come because we were starting in New York and working our way west toward California. Emily was the first to try and take up the offer and called her mom trying to see if she could come with us the year we planned to be gone Hanna and I had went and got new tablet laptops so we could get our school work and send it in by email so we wouldn't miss out on graduation and I was excited to get going. Spencer was next to make the call hoping for a quick yes in the situation just as bad as Emily was hoping while Hanna and I packed our clothes and a few items for make-up it seemed that both were getting a good response from what I could hear. When the room had gone silent Hanna and I looked up to find our best friends grinning from ear to ear I smiled knowing that both veronica and pam said yes to their question so they were going to go pack once we finished here though, I knew spencer and Emily would just use her girlfriend to help them pack and pick out the perfect outfit I could smell the pheromones coming off the two in waves and knew Hanna could to and watched as she smirked looking at the two.

_**Spencer's pov**_

School just got out today and Emily and I were watching our best friends pack knowing they would soon be gone for a whole year across the country searching for answers. Chances were they wouldn't make it back in time for graduation if they didn't have some way of getting work done in time and turned in. I had noticed a significant change in Hanna's grades and it surprised me she went from B's and C's to straight A's she was seriously smart so when aria sorry Lilly made the suggestion that we help them and come along Emily was the first to make the call followed by me. While they packed we talked looking over at Emily I was instantly wet and needed a cold shower looking from Emily to Lilly I could see her and Hanna smirking at us once they finished packing though, I had no idea why so I continued to talk with my mom about the trip and knew I had to control the juices seeping down into my panties I looked over to Lilly and Hana and saw Lilly nod barely noticeable and watched as Hanna approached Emily from behind and slip one hand under her shirt the other under them hem of her jeans and watched as she began to finger Emily's pussy and kneed her breast drawing a moan from Emily as well as myself causing my panties and the front of my jeans to become soaked in cum from my pussy I watched as Hanna continued to finger Emily and then as she thrust her fingers into Emily's wet pussy one more time bringing a shudder from Emily as she reached her orgasm.

**Authors Note: probably should have put a warning of the little sex display in this chapter but where is the fun in that? Aria's birth name is Lilly Marie? I need a last name for her any ideas and I still need an idea as to what Hanna's birth names are. Hanna and Lilly are dating have been since before and after the awakening of their wolf gene that they had been born with now are headed to find their birth families a trip across country Emily and Spencer are dating should I finish this cliffy at the beginning of the next chapter or start with something else the choice is yours you want me to continue the cliffy I need 14 reviews if not it'll be a while for the next update have fun**


End file.
